It's Too Late
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Prussia loved Austria, Austria wasn't getting it, Prussia decides to move on. Sorry for bad summary. Read and Review.


**It WAS gonna be a song fic, but it just didn't end up that way. Haha sorry for the random intro of the story. I didn't know how to start it.  
**

**OoOoOoOoO**

The worlds gathered for a meeting one sunny day. Once everyone was there England stood up, " Okay, who wants to start?" That, was a dumb question. The American stood up and beamed, " I would!" of course, America always started off with some ridiculous plan. Germany then would stand up and commented on how stupid it all was. England would also comment, France would say something suggestive to England then (sometimes) it would end the meeting and would resume the next day.

"Okay! So I've thought about this." America somehow pulled a world map down from the ceiling and then pointed to a mass of land on top of his own. "This land is suspicious." Everyone stared. "Canada?" France asked slowly. The American smiled "That's the name? Yes! It is. It just sits there so quietly not saying anything! Does it even come to the meetings? No! It must sit and plot! " Germany stood up, "Objection!" England waved his hand lazily, "Sustained." America continued, "So, I was thinking…When it decides to strike I will be the first because I am right under it!"

France sighed, " It? Canada is a boy; he's your broth-" America jumped up. "Right! Enemy! We should strike them first! It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for, ya know." France rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to get through to him. Meanwhile, Canada was sitting BESIDE America with his head down on the table not believing what he was hearing. Sure he went unnoticed but when he was noticed it didn't seem like anyone thought it was good. Canada started to bang his head on the table.

Roderich pushed his glasses up and tuned the American out. If he could, he would just leave, but unlike the Canadian he couldn't go unnoticed, especially by one certain country. Austria looked over to his far left to see the Prussian staring intently at him. Once Prussia realized Austria was looking back he grinned and winked.

Austria replied by sneering and looking back to the American and pretending to focus. On Prussia's part, he frowned but continued to stare at the Austrian, he was starting to get bored, and not just with the meeting. This was not awesome.

The meeting ended and Austria began to collect his things. Once he was done almost everyone had left except for America and Canada, the Canadian was yelling at the American about forgetting about him and then proposing a full-scale assault. Austria, not wanting to be pulled into the messed decided to quickly leave the room. As he walked down the hall he realized something, Prussia wasn't there following him. This was rather odd but maybe a good thing. The Prussian might actually have something productive to do.

He reached the doors and headed towards he saw some of the countries hadn't left. Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano were all-together, talking and laughing. Though there was something odd about the picture he was seeing. The picture of Italy and Germany so close was normal but Prussia and Romano…they were standing so close they were almost touching, they had plenty of room to stand-

Austria blinked, why did he care? Prussia and Romano's lives were not any of his business, well, unless it effected his country and in this case, it didn't. Austria got into car and started it, but before he was able to pull away Prussia came up and knocked on his window. He rolled his window down and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Roddy! We're about to go eat, wanna come?" Austria just stared, was he really asking him? Austria shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not up to it today." The Prussian frowned and leaned back looking slightly dejected, but in another second he was grinning "Guess you're gonna miss an awesome meal!" The Austrian just smiled, rolled up his window and drove off. Prussia's grinned dropped as Austria dove off. Romano came up and gave the Prussian an annoyed look. "Come on, forget about him he always rejects your offers, let's go eat. Italy and I took our own cars; you don't want to ride with him anyway. Plus this way my brother and that potato-bastard can't make out." Prussia chuckled, nodded and followed Romano to his car, maybe Romano was right.

Austria stopped at the first restaurant he saw. He found a parking space and just sat there, call Hungary or eat by himself? He reached into his pocket and felt around…no phone. He groaned. He was eating by himself. He got out and made his way into the place. It was some weird name he wasn't going to bother to learn. He was seated, ordered a drink; an appetizer then looked over the menu.

This must have been a French restaurant because the menu was in French and there was a picture of snails on a plate beside one of the meal names. Austria placed the menu down, got up and left, he didn't feel like try to translate it all. He decided to head to the park, which was usually a peaceful place, a place he didn't have to think too much. It was a three-minute drive so it didn't take long.

He found a bench in a quiet spot and sat there, once and a while kids would run by laughing and having a good time, as for the parents, they were running to keep their children in sight. Austria closed his head and hung his head back as the wind blew in his face. It was a bit warm so the cool air felt nice. As he sat there listening to people talk, laugh and walk by he started to hear more familiar voices. He lifted his head back up and looked around.

Across the field were Italy and Germany, they were sitting in the grass sharing an ice cream cone and Prussia and Romano were walking over to join their brothers. Prussia was waving his ice cream in Romano's face, and Romano giving an annoyed look but a small playful smile was also present. Prussia took a lick then shoved the ice cream in Romano's face, Prussia then ran off. Romano glared at Prussia, wiped the ice cream off his face and began to chase him.

Austria's bench was far away enough that hopefully they wouldn't spot him. After they all settled down they sat around and talked, Austria couldn't hear them but he had an idea what they talking about as Prussia started to do a rude imitation of America and Romano pretending to be Canada; Austria smiled. As they packed up getting ready to leave Prussian and Romano took their time getting their things, Germany and Italy gathered their things and waved goodbye, since they had their own transportation and didn't have to wait the two decided to go. Prussia watched as the two drove away, turned to Romano looking at him hesitantly before going back to help him gather the remains. Once they got everything into the car Prussia grabbed Romano's arm and paused, he looked like he whispered something, Romano, for a moment looked stunned. Then before Austria knew it, Prussia pulled Romano into a kiss. They both parted and just stared at each other for a moment, they seemed to be having a short conversation before kissing again, getting into the car and driving off.

Austria stared at the spot where the two kissed. It…all happened so fast Austria was afraid he missed something. He shook his head, no he didn't care! He got up from his bench and headed towards his car to go home.

Austria sat in his house just staring at the keys on his piano. For once he just couldn't play, something was bothering him, like something was going to go wrong, but what?" Austria did something very uncharacteristic; he slammed his head down on his key, which made the piano make a loud ' bong' sound. Hungary rushed into the room wondering if something happened to the Austrian.

Hungary walked over to see Austria with his head down on the piano. "Austria…?" The Austrian hummed. "Are-are you alright?" He put his head up, his glasses were now broken, "Of course, I think I'm just a bit tired." The Hungarian nodded slowly. "You're glasses are broken…" Austria didn't say anything for a moment, his mind was still at the park replaying the kiss between Prussian and Romano. Why was his heart beating furiously? Why did this bother him so much? Just because the Prussian hadn't come around to pester him for a whole month didn't bother him at all…nothing was wrong. He was happy, he was finally alone. Austria clenched his hands; he used to love that thought, of finally being free of the Prussian, he used to dream of it. Now, it just hurt.

Why was he feeling like this? He was miserable! What was he missing? Austria's thoughts kept going back to the Prussian, over and over and over again. Why? Austrian pondered this, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He took off glasses and threw them to the ground making them shatter and fly across the floor. He was so stupid!

Hungary took a step back, "Austria-?" The Austrian was now shaking, "Hungary, go get my spare glasses. I have some place to go." The Hungarian nodded and ran off to get his glasses…and a broom and dust pan. Austria got into his car, shoved the keys into the ignition and sped down the road. He drove towards Germany's house knowing that the Prussian would most likely be there, he stopped across the street and saw a light on.

From the inside he could see Italy sitting down into Germany's lap with a bowl of popcorn, Prussia leaned over from his place on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn before plopping back down. Romano entered the room and sat beside Prussia, the Prussian pouted and pulled Romano onto his lap. He stuck a piece of popcorn into his own mouth, pulled Romano into a kiss and at the same time giving him the piece of popcorn. Romano blushed furiously and gave an annoyed look before half halfheartedly slapping the side of Prussia's head then leaning back snuggling into the Prussian's arms.

Austria gripped the steering wheel, put the car into drive and headed home. He drove in silence on the way home. Once he entered the house he immediately headed towards his bedroom and laid down. After a few seconds he heard a knock on his door; he didn't respond. The door opened and he could hear footsteps coming and stopping in front of him. Hungary sat on the edge of the bed and started to run her hand through his hair. "Roderich, what's wrong?" He paused deciding weather or not to tell or not. "It's alright, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Austria took a shaky breath, "I-I lost him…I- I was too late." Hungary didn't have to ask who he was talking about, she knew, his eyes said it all. He climbed into bed and laid beside of him still stroking his hair, "Shh, its gonna be okay, I'm here, just let it out." He then began to sob, "I-I lost him…I was too late, I was too late….too late." He started to repeat and with each word his sobs got louder and louder. Once he started to calm down he got sleepy. Austria coughed and sniffed a few times, he looked on his dresser to see the picture of him and Prussia in the park. As as he stared at it he realized he would now have to let him go. Prussia moved on. His eyes started to slip shut, he was getting tired from crying. Before he finally fell asleep he whispered, "I love you, I love you Prussia…I'm so sorry, I let you down."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I'm sorry this is so horribly written, I'm going to keep working on his and fix it up. If you liked it so far, alert it cause I might completely redo it. Some parts I will either take out, explain better, take out the non-important details or…something, you get what I'm saying, no? Yeah. Review? lol Austria is so out of character, no?  
**


End file.
